It's (not) an acting!
by fuyuki-tan
Summary: Naruto fanfic... INCEST YAOI warning. pairing ItaSasuNaru... summary: He? Sasuke kok? kok? loh? (apaan sih author!)


**Author lagi iseng! Dapat ide gila~ Rate M lagi! ~-_~"**

**HATI-HATI!**

**Warning: Lemon, Yaoi, BOYxBOY, BL, Keanehan, OOC (author usahakan gak OOC), OOT (? #dihajar)**

**Author sebenarnya bingung mau karakter mana, Cuma dapat ide cerita gitu aja. Yah, kebetulan author belum punya naruto, author bikin aja deh…**

**Genre: campur-gado-nasi-gado (?)**

**Length: oneshoot aja, author gak jago buat yang bershoot-shoot~**

* * *

**Sasuke POV**

Aku berpakaian seperti ini awalnya bukan karena keinginanku. Aku pindah ke sekolah ini juga bukan keinginanku. Ini karena… eh, nanti aku **(author yang)** bakal kasih tahu! Ikutin terus kisahku! Tehe~ **(arghhh! Udah OOC!)**

* * *

**Author POV **(author mejeng)

Seorang gadis berkulit putih pucat berjalan anggun di lorong. Tangannya berada di depan badannya sambil menenteng tasnya. Poninya terbelah dua, sedangkan rambutnya dikuncir kuda. Tatapannya lurus ke depan, tanpa ragu. Wajahnya terlihat dingin dan tidak bersahabat.

Anak laki-laki yang dilewatinya memandangnya tanpa kedip, bahkan menghentikan kegiatannya dan tak hentinya memandangi gadis itu sampai menghilang dari mata mereka.

* * *

Suara pintu digeser membuat kelas yang tadinya gaduh, hening seketika.

Kakashi meletakkan bukunya di meja, "Hari ini akan ada anggota baru yang masuk ke kelas ini," ucapnya sambil memberi isyarat pada orang di belakang pintu.

Anak baru itu, gadis anggun berkulit putih itu. Gadis yang membuat semua mata tertuju padanya.

"Perkenalkan dirimu," ucap Kakashi.

"Sasuke Uchiha, senang berkenalan dengan kalian."

"Nah, tempat du—"

Lalu ada bisik-bisik dan celetukan:

"Cantik ya?"

"Kakinya ramping!"

"Putih~"

"Argh! Aku iri!"

"Jangan-jangan dia…!"

"Aku harus bisa dekat sama dia!"

"Kok namanya kayak cowok?!"

Dalam hati Sasuke mengumpat, 'Kepala Sekolah gak bolehin ganti nama goblok! Itachi sialan!"

"Nah, tempat dudukmu di samping Naruto. Itu, anak yang rambutnya kayak matahari yang disengat matahari."

"Iya," ucap Sasuke sambil sedikit membungkuk lalu berjalan menuju kursi yang dimaksud.

Saat Sasuke menggeser kursinya, sudut matanya menangkap rona merah dari anak yang dimaksud gurunya, tapi Sasuke mengabaikannya.

Hari pertama Sasuke di Konoha Kouko terasa sangat lama baginya. Sebelumnya dia hanya melakukan home schooling, tapi karena kalah taruhan dari Itachi dia harus melakukan ini.

* * *

"Niichan…!"

"Hmm?" Itachi tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang dia baca.

"Aku mau debut!" ucap Sasuke lantang.

Itachi menolehkan kepalanya, "Debut?"

Sasuke bergeming, dia yakin dengan yang baru saja dia ucapkan.

Itachi menutup bukunya setelah memberi tanda lalu meletakkannya di meja; melepaskan buku yang sedang dia baca berarti ada hal lain yang menarik perhatiannya. "Boleh,"

Sasuke tetap bergeming, dia sangat tahu tipikal kakak kandungnya.

"Yakin dengan kemampuan aktingmu?"

"Tentu saja!"

Itachi menopang dagunya dengan satu tangannya, "Bagaimana kalau kita tes saja?" menjawab dengan senyum yang tidak bisa diartikan dengan santai.

* * *

Di sini Sasuke sekarang. Di kursinya. Di samping anak berambut kuning yang seperti matahari, tersengat matahari.

Sasuke menghela napas lelah, baru satu minggu dan dia sudah menghela napas senada untuk ke sekian ratus kali.

Keluarga Uchiha adalah keluarga aktor dari generasi ke generasi. Dimulai dengan bermain di atas panggung teater lalu ke dunia pertelevisian. Kecuali Itachi yang memilih untuk bekerja di balik panggung, menjadi manajer yang meng'handel' segala sesuatu.

Sasuke mengambil home schooling selama ini agar kelas aktingnya bisa mendapat jam lebih banyak.

* * *

"Tentu saja kamu bisa debut kalau kamu bisa melakukannya," tantang Itachi.

"Ap—Yang benar saja! Mana mungkin aku jadi cewek di sekolah itu!" tolak Sasuke tidak terima.

Itachi memiringkan kepalanya, "Aktor bisa melakukan apa saja, hal sekecil ini harusnya bisa kamu lakukan kalau kamu sudah begitu yakin ingin debut."

"Ak—Baiklah," ucap Sasuke akhirnya.

"Oh, satu hal yang paling penting dari 'misi' ini adalah: kamu harus dapat pacar—terserah kamu mau berapa banyak."

"Pa-Pacar?!" tanya Sasuke tidak percaya dengan syarat tambahan yang Itachi maksud sebagai tujuan utama tantangannya.

Itachi menatap Sasuke serius, "Tentu saja cowok. Kan kamu bakal jadi cewek selama sebulan."

Sasuke langsung meninggalkan Itachi, tapi sebelum Sasuke menghilang di balik pintu Itachi berteriak—ruangan pribadi Itachi 'lumayan' besar— "Urusan sekolah aku yang akan mengaturnya."

* * *

"Aku yang akan mengaturnya, dia bilang?!" ucap Sasuke kesal.

Minggu ke-3 Sasuke di Konoha Kouko dengan identitasnya sebagai perempuan berjalan dengan baik.

Pelajaran olahraga kali ini adalah renang. Ini adalah masalah besar bagi Sasuke! Pakaian renang laki-laki dan perempuan jelas berbeda. Dan ada hal-hal dari tubuhnya yang tidak boleh dilihat teman-teman sekelasnya. Pertama, dia pakai wig yang kalau dia nyemplung ke air, wignya bisa berenang bebas tanpanya; kedua, dia laki-laki yang tidak punya buah dada, selama ini dia hanya menggunakan buah dada buatan dari silicon yang kalau dia pakai pakaian renang perempuan lalu nyemplung ke air, maka akan…; dan yang ketiga, bagaimana bisa dia menyembunyikan alat kelaminnya di balik pakaian renang perempuan yang ketat begitu!?

'Sabar Sasuke, tenang! Ini akan berakhir dalam enam hari lagi!' batin Sasuke sambil meremas jaketnya, kesal.

"Sasuke, kamu gak ikut berenang?" tanya Naruto yang baru datang dari berganti pakaian.

Sasuke menggeleng, wajahnya memerah.

Naruto tampak berpikir lalu detik berikutnya wajahnya memerah, "Lagi 'halangan' ya?"

Sasuke tercengang satu detik, "Ah, eh. Uhmm iya…" ucapnya sambil menganggukkan kepala.

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto jadi salah tingkah, menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan buru-buru mengejar Shikamaru dan Chouji yang sudah sampai di mulut kolam, "Ah, eh, itu, anu… aku duluan ya!? Kalau gitu, nanti kita ngobrol lagi!"

Sasuke hanya memandang Naruto yang berlari lalu melompat ke kolam renang, lalu tertawa-tawa karena dimarahi Guru.

Sasuke bisa berenang, tentu saja dia bisa! Rumahnya sangat besar bahkan ada kolam renang pribadi di dalamnya! Halangan? Tentu saja ada halangan! Bukan seperti Sakura atau Hinata, tapi lebih kepada udara dingin yang memengaruhi kesensitifannya, terlebih karena taruhannya dengan kakaknya, Itachi.

* * *

Sasuke melempar tasnya kesal lalu buru-buru melepas seragam yang dia kenakan. Laki-laki normal mana yang mau memakai seragam perempuan?! Dan wig yang dia kenakan.

"Haaahh!" Sasuke mengembuskan napas kuat-kuat. Dia merasa lelah.

Udara dingin menggelitiknya, walau ruangannya sudah memakai pemanas, entah bagaimana dia masih merasa kedinginan. Dan LAGI! "Itachi sialan!" desisnya.

Badan Sasuke melengkung. Dia meletakkan tangannya di sela kakinya, menghindari dingin. Matanya mulai sayup lalu tertutup rapat.

"Dingin," desis Sasuke.

'Dingin? Kenapa bisa sedingin ini?' Sasuke membuka matanya sedikit untuk melihat keadaan.

'Turun salju ternyata."

Dengan malas Sasuke bergerak berniat menaikkan suhu kamarnya menjadi lebih hangat.

Gagal.

Tangan seseorang menahan pergerakannya.

"Itachi Niichan!" teriak Sasuke sambil mendorong kuat-kuat badan Itachi, namun gagal.

Tangan Itachi menyelinap ke balik baju yang Sasuke kenakan.

"Kamu kedinginan?" tanya Itachi di sela tawa kecilnya.

"Ngghh… Ja-Jangan main-main dengan putingku!" ucap Sasuke sambil berusaha melepas tangan Itachi yang memainkan putting sensitifnya.

"Kamu kedinginan, aku harus menghangatkannya."

Sasuke harus menerimanya, berapa kali pun adu kekuatan dia akan kalah dari kakaknya.

"Gimana sekolahmu?" tanya Itachi lalu menjilat leher belakang Sasuke.

Sasuke kembali mengerang lalu berusaha lepas dari Itachi, "Ba-Baik-baik saja. Lepaskan Niichan!"

"Kenapa gak nyerah aja?"

Sasuke terdiam. Mana mungkin dia menyerah setelah semua yang sudah dia alami.

Itachi memeluk Sasuke semakin erat.

"Lepaskan, Nii—ngghh… ahhh…"

Bagaimana mungkin Sasuke bisa meneruskan kalimatnya dengan baik kalau kejantanannya yang sensitif terhadap dingin dan ransangan sedang dirangsang oleh Itachi?

"Ne, Sasu-chan… biarkan aku melakukanya. Kamu harus dihangatkan sebelum demam…"

Tahu-tahu posisi mereka berubah panas. Itachi sedang membuat jari-jarinya mendapat kehangatan di dalam lubang Sasuke.

"Semua, semua begitu sensitif. Aku menyukainya."

"Henhhh nghh… Hentikan Niichan!" ucap Sasuke dengan nada tinggi, tapi malah membuatnya lebih cepat membutuhkan banyak oksigen.

"Hentikan? Tapi kamu gak kelihatan gak menikmatinya. Coba dengarkan suara lenguhanmu yang menggoda."

Sasuke diam, dia menggigit bibirnya dalam-dalam agar tidak mengeluarkan suara seperti yang Itachi inginkan.

"Ne, Sasu-chan… boleh aku masukkan sekarang?"

Sasuke tidak mau menjawab, selain jawaban lain dari dia tidak mengizinkan juga karena dia tidak ingin mengeluarkan desahan-desahan lagi.

Tapi Itachi tahu, dia tidak perlu jawaban apa pun.

Itachi menarik jari-jarinya dan memasukkan satu benda bulat—dengan selang kecil di satu sisi ujungnya, ujung lain selang kecil itu ada bulatan yang sama—ke dalam lubang Sasuke.

Tidak mungkin Sasuke bisa menahannya lagi, akhirnya dia melepas bebas desahannya memenuhi kamarnya. Ditambah benda itu semakin terasa membesar memenuhi lubangnya.

Itachi terus menekan-nekan bulatan yang ada di tangannya, mengirim udara ke bulatan yang ada di dalam lubang Sasuke. Membuatnya semakin membesar. Memberi persiapan yang pantas untuk lubang Sasuke.

Dua tangan Sasuke yang bebas berada di kedua sisi kepalanya, meremas seprei putihnya kuat-kuat sementara kepalanya yang miring berusaha mencari udara.

Bokong Sasuke yang lebih tinggi memudahkan tangan Itachi yang bebas bermain dengan kejantangan Sasuke yang membesar sempurna dan terasa berdenyut panas. Semakin cepat gerakan tangan Itachi semakin cepat dan dalam juga desahan yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Sampai badan Sasuke menegang dan jari Itachi basah oleh cairan lengket yang juga mengenai seprei.

Sasuke melepas remasannya pada seprei karena lelah, napas leganya terdengar saat Itachi menarik bulatan dari dalam lubangnya. Tapi tidak lama dia bernapas lega, Itachi sudah menggantinya dengan kejantanannya sendiri. Tanpa memberi isyarat Itachi bergerak maju-mundur membuat Sasuke kembali meremas seprei, bahkan lebih kuat sampai membuat garis kusut.

* * *

Sasuke menutup kepalanya dengan bantal, "Kenapa kamu ke sini?" tanya Sasuke ketus.

"Karena tadi kamu gak datang ke sekolah. Lagian ini ada catatan hari ini, ketua kelas yang nyuruh aku."

Sasuke kesal. Pertama, badannya sakit semua karena Itachi memaksanya mengeluarkan cairannya berkali-kali dan sekarang pinggang sangat sakit seperti mau patah—walau ini bukan pertama kalinya Itachi mengerjainya seperti ini—dan lubangnya sangat sakit seperti robek. Kedua, dia tidak berdandan. Dia tidak mau gagal setelah hampir sebulan berhasil mengelabui teman-teman sekelasnya. Ini juga salah Itachi karena mengizinkan si rambut matahari yang tersengat matahari masuk begitu saja ke kamarnya. Ketiga, suaranya serak karena dia teriak berkali-kali tadi malam.

"Taruh saja, di meja sana. Aku baik-baik saja. Besok aku kembali sekolahm," ucap Sasuke dari balik bantal.

"Tapi sepertinya sakitmu parah karena kamu sampai gak mau lihatkan muka ke aku."

'Memang apa urusanmu sih?!' tanya Sasuke sewot dalam hati.

Naruto menunduk lemah, "Ya sudah, sampai ketemu besok. Cepat sembuh. Gak ada kamu di sampingku rasanya sepi."

Keempat, sekarang seluruh titik sensitifnya terangsang walau udara sedang tidak dingin! Terlebih kalimat terakhir yang Naruto ucapkan.

* * *

Ini hari terakhir Sasuke menyembunyikan identitasnya, kalau hari ini berjalan dengan baik maka dia tidak perlu melakukan hukuman pengganti, atau malah disebut tambahan?

Sasuke tidak bisa pergi ke toilet saat jam istirahat karena cewek-cewek akan berkumpul di toilet untuk berdandan, walau berpakaian cewek dia tetap tidak akan mau masuk ke dalam toilet dengan tanda berwarna pink itu. Sasuke tidak bisa pergi ke toilet cowok saat jam istirahat, ternyata cowok-cowok di sekolahnya juga tukang gosip—menggosipkan guru-guru.

Di sinilah Sasuke, setelah minta izin dari Kakashi—guru yang mengajar sekarang ini—untuk pergi ke toilet.

Sasuke mengangkat roknya dan mengeluarkan urinnya saat dia mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Sasuke panik! Tidak mungkin dia menghentikan kegiatannya di tengah-tengah seperti ini, dan lagi dia sedang berpakaian seragam cewek, dan lebih parah aktingnya bisa terbongkar dan perjuangannya akan sia-sia!

Sasuke melihatnya, rambut kuning seperti matahari yang tersengat matahari yang beberapa hari lalu datang menjenguknya.

Ketahuan. Semua sia-sia.

"Sa-Sa…"

'Sial! Kenapa baru selesai setelah ketahuan gini!?'

Wajah Naruto memerah.

Sasuke berusaha tenang, "Mau kencing?" tanya Sasuke tanpa harus mengubah tone suaranya.

Naruto mengangguk dan berjalan kikuk ke wc berdiri agak jauh dari Sasuke.

Sasuke melihatnya, kejantanan Naruto yang mengeluarkan urin.

"Ja-Jangan dilihatin…" ucap Naruto pelan, malu.

Sasuke berjalan mendekati Naruto, tanpa sadar dia malah menutup lubang keluar urin Naruto membuat Naruto kaget, yang kemudia dirinya sendiri juga kaget karena sampai melakukan hal itu.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan? Nghmm…" tanya Naruto lalu langsung membekap mulutnya sendiri.

Sasuke pun bingung dengan apa yang dia lakukan.

Tanpa perintah, Sasuke menggerak-gerakkan tangannya seperti yang Itachi lakukan padanya, "Melakukan ini…"

Sasuke bisa merasakan semua titik sensitifnya terangsang. Celana pendek cewek yang dia gunakan terasa sesak di bagian selangkangan.

Tangan Naruto memegang tangan Sasuke, bermaksud menghentikannya. Dia belum selesai mengeluarkan urinnya. Sementara satu tangannya masih membekap mulutnya.

Tangan Sasuke yang bebas menurunkan celana Naruto lebih rendah hingga merosot ke lantai. Lalu merayap memegang bokong Naruto hingga sampai di lubang Naruto. Mengelusnya perlahan dan memasukkan satu jarinya perlahan, seperti yang Itachi lakukan selama ini.

Naruto menegang saat satu jari Sasuke memasuki lubangnya. Dia merasakan kejantanannya semakin menegang dan penuh.

Sasuke terbawa nafsu. Semua keluarga Uchiha adalah individu yang terlatih menahan nafsu.

Sasuke menggerak-gerakkan jarinya dengan lihai, dengan tidak sabar menambah satu jarinya. Memberi stimulus gerakan zig-zag dan lengkungan yang sukses membuat saliva mengalir dari sela tangan Naruto.

Gerakan tangan Sasuke di kejantanan Naruto yang berdenyut panas semakin cepat dan cengkramannya semakin kuat. Sementara satu jarinya masuk dengan paksa menemani dua jarinya yang berada di dalam kehangatan lubang Naruto: menginvasi sesuka hati.

Gerakan Sasuke semakin cepat, depan dan belakang. Desahan Naruto tidak tertahan dalam bekapannya.

Sasuke menarik jari-jarinya saat dia merasakan degupan jantungnya tidak karuan menggiring Sasuke berbuat lebih jauh dengan menanamkan kejantanannya ke dalam lubang Naruto menggantikan jari-jarinya. Tidak bisa sekali hentak walau sudah dia persiapkan. Belum setengah. Masih sempit. Raut kesakitan tergambar jelas di wajah Naruto, saliva mengalir dari celah yang ada semakin banyak. Lagi, Sasuke memaksa masuk kejantanannya. Setengah. Lagi, Sasuke memaksa lagi.

Sasuke akhirnya tahu, kenikmatan yang Itachi rasakan dari lubangnya. Karena itu Sasuke ingin lagi. Walau belum tertanam semua, Sasuke mencoba menggerakkan pinggulnya membuat napas Naruto menjadi berat-berat.

Naruto menggenggam erat tangan Sasuke yang memainkan kejantannya yang penuh sesak.

Sasuke tahu, dia mau lagi. Harus bisa penuh. Harus bisa semua. Dia mau semua kejantanannya merasakan kehangatan dinding lubang Naruto dan himpitan yang memberinya sensasi menyenangkan.

Naruto bahkan menggigit jari-jarinya untuk menahan suaranya. Untung tidak ada yang datang ke toilet. Naruto sangat berharap tidak ada yang datang dan bel istirahat bebunyinya nanti saja.

'Ahh… masuk semua,' batin Sasuke merasakan kepuasan teramat saat semua kejantanannya bisa merasakan himpitan dan kehangatan lubang Naruto.

Sasuke menggerakkan pinggulnya semakin liar. Seperti yang Itachi lakukan padanya selama ini. Seluruh titik sensitifnya menerima rangsangan mental, hanya satu yang menikmati secara fisik. Tangan Sasuke yang bebas dia gunakan untuk memilin putingnya sendiri.

"Mmmhh…" Sasuke menikmatinya.

Tangannya mulai turun berusaha meraih lubangnya sendiri. Satu jari masuk membuat cengkraman di kejantanan Naruto semakin menguat begitu juga gerakannya. Dua jari, membuat desahan Sasuke mulai terdengar yang membuat Naruto juga semakin panas. Tiga jari… dan empat jari…

Sasuke menoleh cepat saat merasakan ada jari asing yang masuk ke dalam lubangnya. Dia di sana, Itachi.

"Kamu gagal Sasuke," bisik Itachi memainkan satu jarinya liar di dalam lubang Sasuke bersama jari-jarinya Sasuke yang lain.

Bersamaan dengan itu, Itachi menarik jari-jari Sasuke dan menancapkan kejantanannya sendiri lalu menggerakkannya secara liar berdampak pada gerakannya pada Naruto.

Gerakan mereka seirama.

Naruto sungguh tidak kuat lagi. Cairan pekat mengalir dari sela ibu jari Sasuke yang menutup lubang kecilnya. Lubangnya yang berisi kejantanan Sasuke terasa panas. Naruto sungguh tidak kuat. Badannya menegang berkali-kali tapi sia-sia.

Sementara Sasuke berusaha menahan desahannya karena putingnya dipilin oleh Itachi dengan lihai seperti biasa. Walau tidak melihat wajah Itachi, Sasuke yakin Itachi sedang tersenyum yang pastinya membuat dirinya kesal.

Gerakan-gerakan variasi Itachi membuat badan Sasuke terguncang sehingga Naruto menerima dampak yang membuatnya harus mengatur napas lebih baik lagi. Sebenarnya kepala Naruto sudah pening, dia butuh oksigen.

Tidak lama, badan Sasuke menegang. Cairannya keluar di dalam lubang Naruto dan mengalir dari celah karena tidak tertampung. Tapi karena Itachi masih menggerakkan pinggulnya suara becek memenuhi toilet. Cengkraman tangan Sasuke menguat membuat Naruto kesakitan hingga dia punya kekuatan untuk menyingkirkan tangan Sasuke. Cairannya bersama urin yang belum tuntas kini meluncur bebas mencium dinding wc berdiri di depannya. Mengalir jatuh.

Tapi, Itachi masih belum puas dan terus bergerak maju-mundur dan berdampak pada Naruto.

"Aku… su..ahh ggakk.. hah hah hah…" Naruto kesulitan mengeluarkan kalimatnya.

"Niichan… apa yang kamu lakukan di sini?" tanya Sasuke di sela usahanya mencari oksigen.

"Menyelesaikan urusan. Dan… mencarimu…" seringai tidak hilang dari wajah Itachi.

Naruto tertunduk malu melihat ujung lututnya. Sekarang dia berada di kediaman Uchiha terkait kejadian seminggu lalu.

'Aku sakit seminggu karena kejadian itu… memalukan!' batin Naruto.

"Jadi, bisa kamu tetap diam tentang semua yang kamu tahu?" tanya Sasuke tajam.

Naruto mengangguk kecil. Sejak datang dia tidak berani menatap wajah Sasuke yang selama ini dia pikir adalah cewek dan yang lebih parah dirinyalah yang jadi uke!

Itachi datang dengan buku bacaan di tangannya, "Oh, kamu. Apa kamu datang untuk melakukannya 'lagi'?

* * *

**Owari… gaje gaje gaje gaje .  
**

**Eheheh… tetap incest deh jadinya… seperti biasa, tolong lempar author pake makanan :p**

**RnR tanum…**

**Sensou no Vampire belum selesai malah buat fic lain -_-**


End file.
